I Hope You Find It
by The-Rogue-of-Hearts
Summary: Marceline has left for another of her weekend getaways, however Princess Bubblegum is missing her way too much. If Marcy returns, will the Princess be brave enough to tell her how she truly feels?


The princess wondered around her castle, everything seemed as usual; but, no something was missing. What was missing though? Her day had gone normally, taking care of her royal duties, treating foreign affairs with the other kingdoms, and her regular free time with Finn and Jake.

_It has been like this for the last two years. _She thought to herself. Her castle and kingdom haven't changed, they were still the happy and peaceful land everyone loved. The candy people lived their sweet life (no pun intended) as usual, attending to the royal parties or simply enjoying the castle's dazzling lights.

But for Princess Bubblegum all these lights were dull, and her cozy palace had become a cold maze. She made everyone believe she was okay but she knew things weren't the same, and it was all because one thing was missing. The undead punk queen had left two years ago and nobody knew when she will come back.

Marceline wandered the land of Ooo from time to time; two years were like a weekend getaway for her. And it wasn't the first time she had left but it was the first time the princess had felt this way. When Marceline left, usually it felt like a weekend for Princess Bubblegum too but this two years had been the longest years of her life.

_I hope she found what she was looking for. She must have been looking for something, after all it has taken her too long to return. _These thoughts haunted the princess more often now, making it almost impossible to get some decent sleep.

_Or maybe she's not coming back at all…_ This thought brought heart wrench to the princess, not enough to make her cry, but enough to make her sad. Her relationship with Marceline was somewhat hard to classify. They seemed to hate each other at times but they sure helped one another as great friends when the situation called for it; after all they had been together for a very long time.

Through all this years they had shared many good moments together, even before Finn and Jake make an appearance on the scene. But this so called "friendship" had drastically changed, at least for the princess. Marceline might be a nuisance sometimes but she was also an awesome person to hang out with besides she made the princess feel something weird.

_There is no scientific explanation for this therefore I doubt it is real at all. _Princess Bubblegum did not trust things she could not test and this feeling was something she had no apparent control of, something she could not experiment with; and this of course made her feel uneasy and somewhat upset.

It was late at night, Princess Bubblegum remembered the last words she and Marcy shared the last day they saw each other.

-"_So you're leaving again?"_

_-"Yep, might be away one year or two."_

_-"You and your weekend getaways; well have fun then."_

_-"I will, and you take care of Finn and Jake for me."_

_-"As if they needed any protection." _The princess giggled a bit, of course Finn and Jake need some protection but neither of them were going to admit it.

_-"I hope you find it."_

_-"Find what?"_

_-"What you're looking for. I mean you must be looking for something if you're making this journeys frequently."_

_-"I can't say I'm looking for something; I just think you always have new things to discover, even when you're immortal. I'm sure you understand that, don't you?" _Marceline playfully hovered over the princess. .

_-"Yeah, of course I get it." _Princess Bubblegum sighed and looked up to see Marceline picking up her ax bass as she began to play a tune.

_-"Once upon a time somebody ran, somebody ran away saying 'fast as I can, I got to go, I got to go…" _She stringed her bass gently creating a smooth melody, and her soothing voice made it sound as a lullaby. "_Once upon a time we fell apart, you're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart. Oh oh, Oh oh…" _She stopped playing her bass and looked down at the princess who had been clearly enjoying her song.

-_"Sorry Bonnie, that's all I got so far; I'm hoping to finish it during this vacation."_

_-"I'm expecting to hear it when you finish it. It actually sounded quite delightful."_

_-"Oh, I guess is a little bit different to my usual distasteful style, isn't it?" _Marceline smirked teasingly.

_-"Well, you have a nice style actually." _Princess Bubblegum replied, her blush was barely noticeable in her pink complexion but it was there.

_-"Hehe, thanks. I better leave now, there's a new adventure waiting for me out there." _ Marceline put on her large sun hat, grabbed her ax bass, and began floating away. Princess Bubblegum did not say a single word, she had so much to say though. Finally, when Marceline was some feet away she managed to say something,

_-"Hey, Marcy!" _Bonnibel knew what she wanted to say, but her lips just wouldn't pronounce those words.

-_"What is it?!"_ Marceline yelled back, the distance between them was already giving them trouble to hear each other.

Princess Bubblegum didn't wanted to look like an idiot for calling her attention and then remaining silent. Besides the words she wanted to say will just not get out of her mouth, so she said the first coherent thing that got into her mind.

-_"Don't wreck anything while you're out there, and be careful!"_

_-"Sure thing, Bonnie!"_

Those were the last words she heard as Marceline faded into the horizon…

Princess Bubblegum thought about that afternoon for almost the whole night.

-"I hate she left without hearing the words I needed her to." She whispered to herself.

The veil of darkness had completely covered the Candy Kingdom by now, but the princess still could not get any sleep. She kept thinking about everything that was left unspoken.

"…_Having so much to say…and watching you walk away…never knowing what could have been…" _She just couldn't drive these thoughts away. Dawn was breaking in, the sun began to caress the tips of the pink castle. Yet another day awaited a princess.

Princess Bubblegum opened her eyes, and with a sigh she dragged herself out of her pink bed. She smelled her shirt, as she usually did, the familiar smell made Bonnie eye it down with sorrow. She tried not to think about it; she just kept the shirt inside her closet, but pasted on the wall of her closet was that picture of Marcy and her which they took a couple hundred years ago; it seemed as if it was about a week ago.

Her day went as boring as usual, even more to be honest. It was late afternoon, Peppermint Butler had told her a couple of times to go outside and get some fresh air but Bonnie had zero interest. She thought burying herself in her scientific research will keep her busy but she failed miserably at the attempt. She looked through her numerous science books to see if there was something new to read but the world seem to be against her today.

She decided to randomly pick a book; she scrolled through the various tittles and finally pulled one out. "Vampires: The Light behind the Darkness."

-"Oh for Glob's sake." PB said out loud. This was a novel Marceline had given to her a few months after they met so Bonnie could understand vampires better, although this wasn't exactly the best moment to read anything related with Marceline so she set the book back on the shelf and fished for another one.

-"'Twilight'…that's it I quit!" She was really done with the world by now. "Why do I even have this on the first place?" She grunted in disgust and tossed the book somewhere in the room. The night was coming and the land was turning dark, PB decided to call it a night so she got out of her lab and began to walk towards her room.

The castle's halls felt a lot colder tonight and kind of eerie but Bonnie did not give it much importance. She got into her room, she was so tired she just threw herself into her bed; she expected to feel her soft pillows nuzzling her cheeks instead she felt something rather hard. She lazily half-opened her eyes to see what was beneath her, to her amusement it looks like she had landed on someone's legs.

-"You seem tired, Bonnie. Had a long day?" a distinctive voice said, lurking in the shadows. The princess was sure of to whom the legs she had landed on belonged to but she still asked, just for good measure.

-"Marceline?" A smile was drawn on her face as she spoke, she couldn't see Marcy at first but she was sure of her presence.

-"The one and only, Princess." Marceline snapped her fingers and a single candle was lit, giving of enough light so they could see each other but not enough light to disturb the calm night.

-"So h-how was your weekend getaway?" The princess tried to sound seemingly indifferent, as the many other times Marcy had left and returned.

-"Nice, I guess; by the way I finish that song, wanna hear it?"

-"Sure!" _That came out with way too much excitement. _But PB couldn't help it, she was just so happy to see Marcy again.

-"Ok, were did I left this last time...Oh I got it." She picked up her bass and began to string that sweet melody PB had enjoyed two years ago "…Once upon a time we burned bright but all we ever seem to do is fight; on and on, and on and on and on. Once upon a time on the same side, once upon a time on the same side in the same game. Now why d'you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame? I could have been a princess you'd be a queen, could have had a castle and worn a ring but no-oh…You let me go-oh-oh-oh…You stole my star, la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la. You stole my star la-la-la-la-la-la-la. 'Cause you really hurt me, oooh, no you really hurt me…" The notes began to fade as the song came to its end.

-"Wow, that was really beautiful, Marcy. For being a soulless creature your songs have a lot of soul in them."

-"Thanks…Now remember when you asked me what I was looking for?"

-"Yes…"

-"Well, I was indeed looking for something. That something was the missing lyrics for this song. You see I couldn't finish it, and when I finally did it turned out to be a song about something I had lost…my star had been stolen."

-"Your star...?"

-"Bonnie, lately I have been feeling like something is missing in my life, 'my star', so I made this journey to see if I could figure out what was missing, and, and…"

-"And...?" Bonnie had no idea where Marceline was going with this, frankly she was getting somewhat anxious.

-"I traveled so far, for so long just to realize the missing part of me had been right in front of me the whole time…I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now…Bonnie, you are my star, you are what I have been looking for. You were what was missing in my life this whole time."

Princess Bubblegum just sat there wide-eyed, she could not believe Marcy felt the same way.

-"W-well if you don't feel the same way I understand, I-I just—"Before Marceline could finish Bonnie threw herself into the vampire's arms. The queen could hear the princess sobbing and felt the tear drops falling on her shoulder.

-"Bonnie?" Marceline felt slightly shocked from hearing Princess Bubblegum break down in such a way. She just held Bonnie tightly and gave her soft pats on her back.

-"I love you." Bonnie muffled against Marceline's shoulder.

-"What?" Marceline asked, quite amused, she was not sure if she heard what she thought.

Bonnie pulled away slightly and grabbed Marceline's face. She stared into the queen's blood red eyes, those beautiful eyes of hers.

-"Bonn—"Marceline was again interrupted, but this time by a pair of sweet pink lips. Marcy was a little bit startled at first—she totally did not expected that—but she quickly closed her eyes and kissed back.

The princess broke the kiss when breathing became an issue—how did she wished breathing wasn't necessary for living. She once again stared directly into the queen's eyes and repeated herself.

-"I said, I love you." I wide smile drew across her face, her sky-blue eyes glistened with tears and joy.

Marceline reached out and placed a soft kiss on the princess' forehead. She took Bonnie into her arms and cradled her.

-"I love you too, Bonnie." Marceline borrowed her face into the princess' neck and nuzzled there for a while.

-"You won't leave me again, right?" The princess asked, fearing this dream will just last one night, and she would be left alone again.

-"Of course not, my princess." Marceline replied into Bonnie's neck, she then lifted her face and gave the princess a soft kiss on the cheek.

-"For now on, I'll stay for as long as you want me to."

-"Then stay here with me."

-"I wasn't planning to leave anyway." Marceline floated back a little bit, carrying Bonnie in her arms, she lied down on the soft pillows and carefully placed Bonnie's head over her chest.

Bonnie hugged Marceline tightly as she nuzzled her chest. The princess looked up at Marceline, who was stroking her hair gently, and smiled; she didn't felt empty or uneasy anymore, she could finally sleep without worrying about anything.

-"Good night, Marcy and thanks for coming back." The princess said as a yawn left her mouth and she closed her eyes.

-"No, Bonnie, thank you for giving me a reason to return."

With that said they both fell asleep into a night of peaceful slumber, enjoying the much need warmth of each other.


End file.
